1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information providing device, a mobile communication device, an information providing system, an information providing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Speeds of communications established between mobile terminals and a base station vary depending on communication conditions such as the surroundings of the mobile terminals and the communication times. Accordingly, users of the mobile terminals are often forced to search for the communication environments from which a desired communication speed can be obtained. In this case, the users may not check the goodness or badness of the communication environments, thereby causing difficulty in searching for the communication environments.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-124711 discloses a system for plotting a communication speed predicted from the number of terminals connected to a base station on map information and providing the plotted map information to the user of the mobile terminal. Accordingly, the user can search for a good communication environment on the basis of the predicted value of the communication speed plotted on the map information.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-340388 discloses a system for storing a communication speed confirmed at a specific position in correlation with position information in advance and providing the position information on the specific position at which the desired communication speed can be obtained to a user of a mobile terminal. Accordingly, the user can search for a good communication environment on the basis of the position information on the specific position.